covertaffairsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joan Campbell
Joan Campbell is the head of the CIA's Domestic Protection Division, and wife of Arthur Campbell, Former Director of Clandestine Services (DCS). Joan was also the DCS for a short period of time, before being replaced with Calder Michaels. Background She attended Pennsylvania State University, and her cover is an executive at the World Bank. Before she became the head of the DPD she served in Brussels, Belgium and Nairobi, Kenya. Personality Joan has an efficient and cold personality at work, although she is dedicated to the safety of her agents, including Auggie and especially Annie. Joan is especially known as the strong head of her division. What she says goes. Her temper can be very unrueling and can be extremely frightening. She can also be a very emotional and sweet person, though the work place is never where it is shown. Arthur is one of the few and only people who have the opportunity to see her true colors. Relationships Arthur Campbell Arthur is Joan's husband as well as her boss. This leads to some friction between them. Their relationship initially appears loving but it is clear they have issues balancing their personal and work lives, leading them to seek counseling especially when Joan believes Arthur cheated on her in season 1. When Arthur resigns from the CIA he cites indiscretion in his marriage knowing it will be just the weakness to make Joan vulnerable and keep her from a polygraph causing Joan to force him to out of the house. They later find out in the same season that Joan is pregnant with Arthur's baby, which is a key reason their relationship stays. Joan also finds out Arthur never cheated. Seth Newman Seth Newman was an agent who was killed in self defense by Annie Walker in season 4. Although never confirmed, it is hinted that Joan was having an emotional and possibly sexual affair with Seth while they where together, Seth being her ex-boyfriend.Seth also was the one selling Joan and getting Joan the pills she found her self addicted to. He continued to supply her until he realized the extent of her addiction and agreed to go with her to Narcotics Anonymous although she hid this from Arthur till later. Annie Walker Joan has been shown on several occasions to have a soft spot for Annie, who is one of the brightest operatives in her division. She sees Annie much like a daughter and does her best to guide the young agent whenever possible. When Annie was transferred to the guidance of Lena Smith in season 3, Joan was very worried and unhappy with the decision, even going so far as to threaten Lena not to let anything happen to Annie. She cares dearly for Annie especially since she sees much of herself in the young agent. Auggie Anderson Joan's relationship with Auggie is one of the least explored in the series, but she is seen giving him advice on how to balance his relationship with Annie. But it is also said that Joan trained Auggie and was in her division from the beginning. Lena Smith Joan was based in Nairobi with Lena and the two developed'' ''an adversarial Relationships. Joan came to believed that Lena was reckless and irresponsible. Campbell, Joan Category:CIA Operative